Digimon Rising
by XWorrior1113
Summary: First Fanfiction. Four kids going on an adventure to the digital world and get digimon partners. But and evil force s sweeping the land. Who is the queen, what is the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just a game

It was all supposed to be just a game. A simple MMO game that was very popular. I guess to really understand what I am going through you're going to have to know the whole story.

My name is Jack Holiday and I have dark brown spiky hair that dropped down slightly. I had a light plain red t-shirt with orange shorts and white shoes a little big on my feet. My pale green goggles were loosely around my neck.

I used to play the popular game Digimon. It was about you and your chosen digimon partner given to you during a personality test to battle other players and NPCs to get experience to digivolve. I am was an average player. I was paired up with a super rare level 22 digimon known as Warriormon who looked like a little kid with very thin, red armor but it impossible to see him in the armor.

Now that is out of the way let me tell you my story.

It was late afternoon, and school was nearly over and I was counting down the seconds until the bell rang and I could leave to go home.

5

4

3

2

1

I waited noticing that the bell had not rung yet and I wondered what was…

"RINNGGG!"

All the kids calmly got up to go home while I was already halfway down the hallway. And before any teachers could see me and tell me to slow down I was already out of the school and into the side walk running home.

I got to my front door to see a note on it.

Dear Jack

Your Father and I had to go on a sudden business trip and will be back in a few days. There is enough food in the fridge to last even you enough to last until we get home. I hoped that you have a good weekend and take care of your sister who is sick in bed with the flu

Love Mom

I read and reread the note over and over again. I could not belive that mom and dad is allowing me to stay home alone considering the last time they did that. I then realized that there was another side of the note. I flipped it over to read

P.S. If the house looks anywhere close to how it was last time I left you alone you are grounded for a month.

"You never miss a beat, huh mom." I said opening the door and walking inside.

I set my stuff down and walked over to my sister's, Sheila's, room to see her sleeping. I am glad that she is not awake because she is scared really easy and can be very worried that she would die even if she had the flu.

I went over to my room to see my computer in sleep mode. I went over to get it working and sat there staring at my desktop wondering what to do. Then the Digimon online game caught my eye. I played it every so often and was a bit above average. The only thing I do unique is that I kept my partner from the beginning. Not because it was so rare but because for some reason I felt attached to him.

Logged on the game as XWorrior1113 and waited for the game to load. I got to the game and went over to find a quest. I kept on walking until I came to a level 32 Ogermon. I defeated it and gain quite a bit of Exp. In most games this could be enough to level up but in Digimon it takes a really long time to level up in that game.

I kept walking until I got to Data city, the capital of the Digital world. I reached the castle entering floor number 3. The higher rank your digimon is the higher floors you can reach. Since I have a rookie level I am can only get quests up to the third floor. The higher rank your digimon is the tougher quests and more rewarding quests you can get.

I went to my mailbox and saw that someone had left a quest for me. Sometimes players can leave a quest and a prize to another player to see if they could do it but people rarely do this because there is no upside for the person who left the quest.

I opened to see a message saying that you must have exactly four people to challenge this quest I was a little worried about what could be the in the quest if you need four people to try so I went out to find other people to work on this quest with me.

I realized to get other people I had to grab the headphones from by desk and connect it to the server's talkative chat room. It worked that if you are close to a person in the game you can talk to them in the server chat room.

I kept walking until I found someone. It was another rookie level player with an Impmon digipartner. His gamer tag was jneal214

"Hello do you have chat-call." I ask him through the microphone.

"Yeah and by the sound of it so do you." Said a slightly deep voice in the headphones. "What do you want?"

"I got a player quest that needs four people to play, want to try." I said to him hopefully

All I heard was "Challenge accepted."

"Okay I will assume that means yes." I say with doubt "We need to find two other people."

Jneal and i continued to look for other players and fight other wild digimon. After a while I got a message in the message box. It was someone who is looking for a quest and heard that I had one. His name was Duskksurivier and he was with a demidevimon. He did not use chat-room but instead he used messages.

We searched for about 15 more minutes in all and finally jneal said "Look what is the quest about anyway"

"I don't know, I did not read it yet." I explained to him. "It would not let me read until I got three people to help me."

Then I heard a voice on the headphones I did not recognize "Did you say that you need three people to help you on your adventure."

I realized that someone was in the chat-room with us so I pulled up the chat-room information and found Chlor0filly98. Then I realized that the voice I hear was a girl talking.

Then an Avatar with a Palamon behind her came into view heading in our direction. "We are hoping to join this little group."

"Perfect, now we have enough for this challenge. I have the challenge right here in my quest log." I say click on the quest log icon and pulling up the mission confirming that I have three people with me. Then it pops up as click this icon and wait for the other members of your party.

"Hey did everyone else get aa bottom saying this quest will take a long time and you will be tested confirm to continue." Said jneal

"I did too" confirmed Chlor0filly

Then I see a message in the message from Duskksurvier saying he did as well.

"Well," I announce "Let's do it, I already went through all that trouble to find you all"

I click okay then it said waiting for others to click and then it said in my headphone a mature female voice saying "Jack you have accepted the quest so now you must enter the world of Digimon."

I stared at my screen in shock. How did the game know my real name, I never put it in. It was all just a game. Maybe it just used my computer's name.

"Do not worry about your sick sister, Sheila," Said the same female voice I heard "You will return before she can be awoken."

I could not help but to freak out. Not only had this voice know my sister's real name but it had known that she had been sick. This was too much. I took my headphones off my head and got up from my chair. Then my screen turned white and start flashing lights out of it. I ran to the door but before I could reach it the light engulfed me and everything went white.


	2. Chapter 2: Just a Game

Chapter 2:Just a Challenge

My name is Simon Wright, I live in America and I love suits. I have black hair wit brown eyes that match my brown suit I was wearing that day. I never go without wearing suits anywhere. The only thing that comes close to wearing a suit is accepting a challenge. Whenever I face a difficult challenge I face it head on by declaring Challenge accepted.

My adventure began when at school I overheard a few kids talking about the Digimon MMO.

"So let me get this straight," Said one of the kids "No one has ever reached level 100 yet."

"100% sure," Said another. "I heard there is some kind of awesome prize if you do though."

"But let's face it," Said the third one "No one in this entire school will ever reach level 100"

Thoughts began stirring, and since I already have the thought in my head I could not help but mutter "Challenge Accepted."

So that night I went home and got the game that night and now a few months later I was in my school in New York waiting for class to be over. When the bell rang I calmly got up to go home. I got to my parent's house. They were not home, probably off on another vacation they always have without me.

I went to the top floor of our four story house and got to my Pro gaming computer. I got on to Digimon MMO to continue my game. I logged into my accounts called SWizard412 and enter in the town sector. It was still early in the afternoon so not much people were on.

I walked around think of what to do to get exp. Then I realized that I did not put on my headphones so I plugged my cutting edge chat headphones into the computer. As soon as I do, I hear a voice in the headphones saying "Hello do you have chat-call?"

"Yeah and by the sound of it so do you." I responded. "What do you want."

"I got a player quest that needs four people to play, want to try." He said to me

My thoughts trembled. A random challenge from another player. This XWorrior1113 had given me a new challenge "Challenge accepted."

"Okay I will assume that means yes." He say with doubt "We need to find two other people."

We continued looking for a while until I realized that this XWorrior guy had a Warriormon. There was only like four in the entire world.

After a while we got a message in the message box. It was from a weirdo who says he is looking for a quest and heard that we had one. His name was Duskksurivier and he was with a demidevimon. He did not use chat-room but instead he used messages. That was something I was annoyed by.

We searched for about 15 more minuets in all at that point I was beginning to wonder what this was about "Look what is the quest about anyway" I asked him with curiosity

"I don't know, I did not read it yet." I heard him explain. "It would not let me read until I got three people to help me."

Then there was a girl's voice on the chat-call "Did you say that you need three people to help you on your adventure."

I realized that someone was in the chat-room with us so I pulled up the chat-room information and found Chlor0filly98.

Then an Avatar with a Palamon behind her came into view heading in our direction. "We are hoping to join this little group."

"Perfect, now we have enough for this challenge. I have the challenge right here in my quest log." I heard XWorrior say when a message popped up in my screen

"Hey did everyone else get an bottom saying this quest will take a long time and you will be tested confirm to continue." I questioned

"I did too" confirmed Chlor0filly

Then I see a message in the message from Duskksurviver saying he did as well.

"Well," XWorrior said "Let's do it, we already went through all that trouble to find you all"

I click okay then it said waiting for others to click and then it said in my headphone a mature female voice saying "Simon you have accepted the quest so now you must enter the world of Digimon."

To say I was surprised was an understatement. How did the game know my real name. There was absolutely no way. It was all just a challenge. Just supposed to be something I was supposed to beat a challenge.

"Do not worry about your parents, or you friends at Southome Private School," Said the same female voice I heard."

That made me jump up in surprise. This was too much. I threw my headphones off my head and ran from my computer. Then my screen turned white and start flashing lights out of it. I ran to the door but before I could reach it the light engulfed me and everything went white.

Author's Note: Finally I got this chapter up. I wrote the first four cahpters before I made the account but I was too lazy to make it. Also shout out to Epiclot214 and darkalphazero for reviewing I really appreciate it. I changed the username of jneal to SWizard for personal reasons. Thank you and see you all later


	3. Chapter 3: Just An Escape

Chapter 3:Just An Escape.

Author's Note: I though I had given up on fanfiction but I recently discovered a new-found appreciation for it. However, I could go back to no longer uploading, but if I could get enough support that I can get more motivated to work. Please Support me and let this continue.

I don't want to reveal my name just yet but do want to tell you how I got to where I was. It was all supposed to be just an escape. The digimon MMO game was all supposed to be just an escape from all the rotten stuff that had been going on in my life.

I had long black hair that usually covered my eyes with a long black hoodie and dark blue jeans and grey shoes. I had pale skin and dark brown eyes. Everyone says that I keep to myself and I guess I have to agree.

My side of the story began one day after school. I was sitting hoping for the bell not to ring so I don't have to go home but sure enough it did as I slowly walked home. As I walked got to the bus I heard people whisper rumors about me. I heard rumors like that ever since I moved here.

The bus stopped at my house as I walked out. Being a bus rider, everyone could see me go to my house in the bad part of town. I sighed and walked inside. I did not tell my foster parents that I was home because they hardly cared about me. At the moment I could hear them arguing about whatever, what it was I did not even care.

I got to my room where I sat down at my computer that I got after I found it in the garbage. I turned it on and waited for it to load. It was unbelievably slow but I did not care by now. When it finally loaded I saw the digimon game right there. I enjoyed the game because no matter how bad the computer is, there is no lag and the graphics are always really good.

I got to the game and wondered what I should do. Then I heard something on my speakers. It was two people having a conversation about a quest one of them had. I never usually work with other people, but I need something to do. I don't have chat-call so I messaged him. They agreed to let me help and told me they need one more

We searched for about 15 more minutes before the one without the quest named SWizard412 asked "Look what is the quest about anyway" I asked him with curiosity

"I don't know, I did not read it yet." Explained XWorrior1113 who had the quest "It would not let me read until I got three people to help me."

Then there was a girl's voice on the chat-call "Did you say that you need three people to help you on your adventure."

Then an Avatar with a Palamon behind her came into view heading in our direction. "We are hoping to join this little group." I saw the gamertag as Chlor0filly98

"Perfect, now we have enough for this challenge. I have the challenge right here in my quest log." I heard XWorrior say when a message popped up in my screen

"Hey did everyone else get an bottom saying this quest will take a long time and you will be tested, confirm to continue." SWizard asked

"I did too" confirmed Chlor0filly

I typed a message saying I did as well. At this point I was curious on what the quest was but I was assured by the fact that I would know soon.

"Well," XWorrior said "Let's do it, we already went through all that trouble to find you all"

I click okay then it said waiting for others to click and then it said in my headphone a mature female voice saying "You are now about to enter a new world. Prepare you self for the adventure of your life."

What was she talking about? I did not understand what she meant by 'entering a new world' how could a game control lead me into a new world. I muttered under my breath "I wish you could take me to a world like that."

"Then your wish shall be granted." The voice responded

I flinched at this. Was it possible that the game heard me and responded? Suddenly the screen began to glow and a bright light began filling the room. At first I considered running but then I realized this could be the chance I was waiting for to escape this life forever. I closed my eyes and let the light over flow the area.


	4. Chapter 4: Just a Passion

Chapter 4:Just A Passion

Where did it all go wrong, all I ever did to the digimon franchise was love it like any other? My name is Kathie Sawn and I am a huge nerd. I don't even mind be called that because that is just who I am and other people have to learn to deal with it. I have light brown hair that goes to my shoulders with black-framed glasses. At the time I was wearing a Full-metal Alchemist shirt that had a black background with a picture of Alphonse on it. I was also wearing light blue jeans with red shoes. Some say that my green eyes look great but I never noticed.

I very much enjoy many franchises such as Fairy Tail, Kingdom Hearts but one of my favorite is Digimon. I loved the show most of all and when I heard that they were making a Digimon MMO, I signed up to be a beta tester. I did not get to be one but I was one of the first people to get the game. I switched between many different Digimon in my time but my favorite one is my Palmon.

I remember when my adventure started at my school. I was just leaving school after finishing up the third volume of the Naruto Manga for the 5th time. I rode the bus to get home and when I got there I quickly ran upstairs. I sat down at my computer and went straight for the MMO.

I logged in as Chlor0filly98 and entered my account to find where I left off, In the middle of the glade sector. Not a lot pf people know that there are 99 different sectors in the game each one unique from the rest. I decided that I wanted a quest so I started to make my way to Data city where the best quests were.

Then all of the sudden I begin hearing people on my speakers to I got out my chat-call headphones and connected them to the servers

"Look what is the quest about anyway" Said one of the voices

"I don't know, I did not read it yet." Explained one of the others "It would not let me read until I got three people to help me."

I decided to speak up at that point "Did you say that you need three people to help you on your adventure."

"We are hoping to join this little group." I saw that there were three of them.

"Perfect, now we have enough for this challenge. I have the challenge right here in my quest log." I heard XWorrior say when a message popped up in my screen

"Hey did everyone else get a bottom saying this quest will take a long time and you will be tested confirm to continue." SWizard asked

"I did too" I answered interested by the message.

There was something wrong with it. No quest could make a message pop-up on the screen like this. And then I realized that there was no way a player quest could be locked until a certain number of people joined the party.

"Well," XWorrior said "Let's do it, we already went through all that trouble to find you all"

I gulped and decided to click yes on the screen. Then I heard a female voice speak in the headphones. "Do not be scared, Kathie,"

I freaked out not knowing what was going on when the voice continued "Is this not what you want, to enter the world of Digimon"

I began having a panic attack as my screen turned white and glowed in a brilliant light. The light seemed to be engulfing the room. Before it fully consumed me I managed to whisper "Please… help…"


	5. Chapter 5: Together

Chapter 5:Together

Jack's P.O.V.

After the light show I woke up laying on the ground. Light was dancing in front of my closed eyelids. Suddenly even though my eyes were closed I could tell that someone was standing over me, probably mom or dad. Before I woke up I wanted to feel the grass I was laying on for a little while longer.

Wait, grass…, there is no grass in my room. I opened my eyes to see a figure standing in above me but I could not make out who it was. My eyes adjusted to the light to see something that shocked me. It was WARRIORMON IN FRONT OF ME.

The next thing I did was perfectly logical in my situation. I punched him in the face and ran.

"OW" He yelled staggering back as I got up and ran. I could hear him behind me almost cursing out loud. I did not know what was going on or where I was but I had to find out.

I kept running until I tripped and fell on something. I looked down to see that it was not a branch or rock but a human being. A girl in fact. I picked her up bridal style and kept running. I noticed she was holding some king of plant but I did not look close at it. I kept running until I got to a cliff and nearly fell off.

I turned to see an exhausted Warriormon in front of us. He was struggling to catch his breath "Wait… *Pant* I can't keep up"

"WHATS GOING ON HERE." I yelled in fright

"You're in the digital world."

I looked around to find the high pitch voice who said it but I looked down thinking that the girl had said it. But then the plant in her hand turned to reveal that she was holding a Palmon. Seeing that made me flinch and drop the girl and Palmon. I took a step back and the ground failed under me and broke into the side of the cliff below.

I was about to fall down into my certain death until someone grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I looked to see that Warriormon saved me. "Don't you know that it is dangerous to skydive without a parachute?"

"I guess I owe you one" I inform him

He frowned "You owe me two, one for saving you and two for hitting me in the face."

"Yeah, sorry about that" I apologized "I got scared seeing a video game character in real life"

He looked at me blankly "Video game character?"

"Never mind, so what is going on here"

Warriormon smiled "You are destined to save the digital world"

I freaked. I mean it is most digimon fan's dream to enter the digital world as I heard but I usually just play the game. "Who Said?"

"The queen of the digital world" He explained

"So there's a queen here" I thought before asking "Who is the queen"

"No one knows" said the Palmon behind me.

"This is getting us nowhere, okay, let's take a step back" I sighed in annoyance, "So I have to obey a queen no one knows about, to save a world that is not my own, to more than likely fight a bad guy that is very dangerous."

"Pretty much, yeah." The fighter digimon responded.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW STUPID THAT SOUNDS!?" I asked with rage.

Before the small digimon could respond, the girl, who luckily fell on the top of the cliff, stirred awake. I leaned over above her to check her breathing. Her eyes fluttered open as I stared into her eyes. I felt a sharp pain in my 'lower area' and peeled over in pain. The girl ran over the other way with a blushing expression on her face.

"What was the big idea?" I asked meekly.

She yelled in anger, "What were you doing on top of me?"

"It's a long story," Said a high pitch voice from around the girl. She looked down to see the plant digimon she was holding on to. "Hi."

"Are… Are you real?" She asked the green creature in her arms.

"Calm down," Warriormon joined in, "But you are in the digital world."

I finally recovered in time to see her reaction. I expected her to have the same reaction as I had, which was screaming and running. However, she let out a huge squeal of happiness as she held the digital monster close toward her.

"How come you got the friendly one?" Warriormon complained.

I gritted my teeth, "What do you mean by that?"

Suddenly a burst of laughter rang out in the field we were in. We turned to see the most dressed teenager in the world. He was standing next to an impmon who was joining into the laughter.

"Looks like you guys got acquainted to your digimon partner." The fancy adolescent noted after he calmed down.

"What do you mean by partner" The girl asked while smothering Palmon.

He stopped and looked at us with curiosity, "You haven't made the connection yet, between the fact that you are a big digimon fan and that you both have Digimon Online accounts."

"How did you know that," The girl and I asked at the same time.

"Well, between the anime t-shirt the girl had and her reaction to the fact that we are in the digital world for an unknown amount of time. Also the fact that we have already met, I am Simon, but you guys know me as SWizard.'

The realization hit me at once and by the look of the girl, she had the same thought.

I turned to her and asked, "Clhor0phily?"

"XWorrior?" She responded.

"I get it," Impmon responed in annoyance, "You humans all have weird nicknames. Don't you both have normal names?"

"My real name is Jack," I confessed.

The girl had a moment of shock, "Well…. My name is… is… Kathie"

"No need to be nervous," Simon assured her, "We are all friends here.

A though crossed my mind, "Hey Simon, how are you not freaking out like the rest of us?"

"I had my time freak out earlier," He shrugged, "But as soon as Impmon explained what was going on, I decided to help out."

"Why," I asked confused.

He smiled, "It was simply another challenge. And these people need help, I can't think of a reason why not to help."

Kathie spoke up, "What now?"

"Well," Simon explained. "There was four people in that party where this all started. Not counting the newfound digimon, I only see three people: XWorrior, Chlorophyli, and me. So that begs the question, where is Dusksurvivor?"

Author's note: This is the first part of the story I wrote all year. The rest I wrote about 8 months ago. I am now officially trying to update whenever I complete a chapter, instead of trying to do it every weekend.


End file.
